This disclosure relates generally to the mounting of optical components, and in particular to the adjustable mounting of optical components.
Mounting optical components for aerospace applications requires many mechanical constraints, such as, for example, adjustability, overall size, and simplicity. Typical miniature commercial mirror mounts have their center of rotation located off the optical surface. As a result, when adjustment is made there is angular movement and translation of the reflected light. The axis of each adjustment is not independent in conventional kinematic mounts. A gimbal mount is also known. However, it has the problems due to its complexity and overall size.